Dilemma
by birningice
Summary: The twins did something to anger Nekozawa, incurring his wrath. But the curse that was meant for them had some unexpected interference. Now who they are is not so certain. let's play which one is 'Kaoru' game!
1. The switch

**Authors note**

Hello, I hope you like the story, I just had this great idea, and had to write it up! But be warned, I don't know how often I will up-date. I seem to go through stages where I write a lot, and where I don't write at all, but I promise I will try my best! ^_^ Also, I would like to deducate this story to my friend JasperSaysRelax128, she wanted me to write a twin story, so I am! Enjoy, and review!

**Summery**

The twins did something to anger Nekozawa incurring his wrath. But the curse that was meant for them had some unexpected interference. "let's play which one is Hikaru game!"

* * *

A foreboding aura filled the hallway to the host club room that was unnaturally dark. It would have sent chills down any normal persons spine, but when have the Hitachiin twins ever been normal?

They where bent over in laughter, seemingly unaffected by the menacing presence in front of them.

"Haha, you should have-"

"seen the look-"

"on your face!" they said together hysterical tears streaming down their faces, and mirth dancing in their eyes.

Nekozawa on his part could not find the humor in the situation. "My precious Berezznoff!" he said, voice dripping with anger. "What have you done to my precious Bereznoff!" Anger clouding his eyes as he held the slightly charred doll in his hands. "You will pay..." he said in a soft, and slightly crazed voice as he reached into his robes to produce a hand full of dark powder.

The twins looked up at the comment, trying to tame their laughter, leaving them with gleeful smiles on their faces that looked slightly demented. "What are you going to do with that?" kaoru questioned in a taunting voice.

"throw it in our eyes?" Hikaru mocked.

"he!" a sadistic smirk twisting onto Nekozawa's face. " REVENGE!" and threw the dust to the jeering duo.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the hall wondering why it was deserted when it was normally so full of life (and fan girls), but quickly dismissed the thought. She had to get to the Host club before she was late for fear of the shadow king adding to her debt.

More debt was the last thing Haruhi needed. At the pace she was going, she would barley be able to pay off by graduation. She didn't want to think what it would he like if this continued on longer. The thought of it was enough to cause a slight cringe. It's not that she didn't like them,because she did. They have all become her precious friends, and she wouldn't trade them for the world, but they could get a little overwhelming at times.

So deep in her thoughts that she did not notice that she was walking right into the path of something she would have been much better staying away form.

Passing in front of a form that she now recognized as Hikaru she was startled to feel a jolt go through her body as midnight black powder covers her. She could dimly hear the sound of a thud on the ground as she falls down. Her vision swarming, and balance off kilter.

What was happening? she wondered, she had this strange feeling of weightlessness, like she was floating and none of the normal laws of gravity applied to her any more.

She basked in the feeling and distantly wondered if she cracked her head on the floor, and was now hallucinating. She had to be she decided. There was no way this was really happening, it felt to good to be real.

Just as she was getting used to this idea of floating in nothing she felt a sharp pull in the opposite direction form where she came. She was disappointed, she didn't want it to end. She wanted to keep floating. She wanted to feel the calming bliss that it brought her. How cruel fate was to bring her such happiness only to take it right back.

She let out a groan as she felt herself slam into what felt like a steel wall. She could distantly hear voices behind it. She strained her ears out of curiosity, the voices sounded so familiar. But who where they?

By now she could feel a pressure building up on her back as if to force her through the 'steel' wall but she knew that wasn't possible. That is until the pressure began to build.

She silently whimpered as the 'steel' began to form around her dragging her as the force upon her body pushed. She felt like she was suffocating. If she wasn't already dead than she was now. There where no words to describe the agony she was going through. She just wanted it to end, to make it go away, for she didn't think she could stand much more.

As if waiting for her to ask the pain disappeared, all that was left was a dull ace through her muscles. 'Thank god' she thought just as everything went black.

It felt like only moments later that she awoke to a blurry face hovering over her. She squinted her eyes and made out the worried features of Hikaru.

"Kaoru!"he exclaimed as he puller her into his arms in a tight embrace "Thank God, I was so worried when you and Haruhi passed out!" Her face contorted in confusion, Kaoru? She looked over her shoulder to see that Tamaki had her in the same position on the other side of the infirmary with shouts of daughters, fathers, and other words thrown into the mix. Wait her? How could she be there when she was here?

"Sorry Tono, but your not my type," she heard her voice say in a bored voice, right before her eyes opened in shock and locked on to hers.

"Oh shit." Haruhi said, her voice coming out in Kaoru's voice as she was suspecting it would. She could feel the beginnings of a head ace.

Kaoru (in Haruhi's body) gave Tamaki an uncaring shoved and made his way to her and Hikaru, confusion written on his face."Haruhi?" he asked in an uncertain voice, catching the rest of the Host Clubs attention.

They exchanged worried looks, "Haru-chan, are you feeling okay?" Hunny asked as he tentatively stepped forward, usa-chan clutched tightly in his arms.

Hikaru slowly let go of her giving Kaoru a strange look.

She let out a tired sigh, "unfortunately, yes." Silence descended on the room.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. antics

"So what you are saying is that Haru-chan is Kao-chan, and Kao-chan is Haru-chan?" Hunny asked in an interested voice to which they both nodded.

"Ahhh this is so confusing!" Tamaki ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Don't worry Tono, I'll still be your daughter " Kaoru said with a laugh.

"No! Haruhi is my daughter, your just a devil!" he said as he grabs Hikaru in a tight hug. "It's okay Haruhi, Daddy will fix this for you!"

"Sorry Tono, wrong one." Hikaru intoned.

"Gah! Haruhi!" he shouted as he ran for her.

She quickly side stepped him and made her way to the door. "I'm going home." She said with her foot in the doorway.

"Just a moment Haruhi" Kyouya said in a fax pleasant voice. "What do you think it will look like if 'Kaoru' where to walk into your home like it where his?"

The thought made her freeze. What was she going to do? There was no way she could live her life in Kaoru's body. People would think she was crazy, and her dad would never believe it. But what other choice did she have? "What do you expect me to do Senpai?" she asked in a bored manner.

His glasses flashed, she didn't like the smile that was now making it's way onto his face. "Be Kaoru of coarse.' he said in a light voice as if talking about the weather.

She and everyone in the room where listening intently for what he was going to say next. "Well, until we can find a way to get you back into your own body, you will have to take on the role of the body you are in." He paused to push up his glasses again. " I'm sure you have been around each other enough to know how the other acts." He looked at her with hard eyes as he saw the hesitation in her face. "If you don't do this Haruhi, the Club will lose it's customers. And we wouldn't want to have to add that onto your debt, now would we?" He asked with threat hanging of of his every word.

A shiver ran down her spine, the word 'evil' ran through her head. "So your saying that I'm going to be him," she said pointing at Kaoru, "and he is going to be me..."  
she trailed off at at all the possible disasters, that could happen when he was 'Haruhi'.

She looked over to see an sadistic grin forming on 'her' face. And couldn't help but think that it didn't suit her. "You do know that I am here on scholarship. I can't afford screw ups." she said in a resided voice, making his grin grow wider. "You will have to study, and do all my homework." She was already regretting the whole situation.

"Don't worry Haruhi, he can pull it off!" Hikaru said as he threw an arm over her shoulders. It felt strange to her, she was used to being shorter than him, and now they where even in height now that she was his twin.

"That's right, You have nothing to worry about." Kaoru said and slid his arm on her waist since he was now too short to put it on her shoulder like his brother. Even with completely different faces they managed to get the same expression.

"I wonder thought, Nekozawa was aiming for me, and not her. Why would he want me to switch bodies with Kaoru, we're twins, it wouldn't make a difference." he said in a distant voice.

"That's because Nekozawa is stupid." Kaoru said in a knowing voice to which they both started laughing.

"Thankfully we have the weekend before we have to go to the host club." her voice thoughtful. "We'll have to go to my apartment so I can show you where everything is."

"You mean MY apartment." Kaoru said with a foxy grin.

* * *

"You don't really expect me to cook do you?" Kaoru asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm very serious. My father doesn't know how to cook, and It would be kinda strange if 'I' stopped all of a sudden." she said in a serious tone.

"I don't know how to cook." his voice bored as he played with the nobs on the stove.

Hikaru gave a nod of agreement. "The last time we tried to cook we nearly destroyed the kitchen." he said as if it where the most normal thing in the world.

She sent his a blank look, "Well, it would be best if you didn't burn mine down." she moved over to Kaoru and slapped his hand away from the nobs, and turned the stove off. "Don't play with the stove." she said in a brisk voice. She moved over to a small book to the side of the microwave. "Today I will help you, then after that all you have to do is fallow the directions. I don't think you will have too much trouble with that."

She then moved to the hallway with the two following close behind. "Here are the cleaning supplies you-"

"Wait you don't expect me to clean, do you?" he asked with a look that was saying she was crazy if she though he was actually going to do chores.

"We'll just have a maid come and do them for him." Hikaru said in a dismissing voice, leaning against the wall.

She heaved a sigh, "Fine, but make sure my dad doesn't see." She closed the door and went to the next door in the narrow hallway. "This is my room." she opened the door.

That piqued the twins interest "Yay! We get to see Haruhi's room!" They said together, bounding into the small room.

She gave them a bored look as they took everything in with great interest.

"How boring." Hikaru exclaimed in a disappointed voice.

"Your not the one that has to live here." Kaoru said with distaste expressed on his face. He walked around the room, examining things as he went. His eyes lit up all of a sudden, "lets see what is in your closet..." he said as he opened the door.

He and Hikaru where stunned. "Why don't you ever wear these!" they said as they pointed to all of the frilly and girlie cloths that made up her wardrobe.

"I don't want to." she said in a stubborn voice. "I didn't even buy them. My dad did, and they are not comfortable, and how am I supposed to work in them."

"But they are so cute!" Hikaru argued.

"You know," Kaoru started in a mischievous voice, "We could get her to wear them now..." his hands grabbed a light green dress with a scoop neck and flowing skirt. His face breaking out into a full blown grin that made Haruhi's face look slightly demented.

He ran into the bathroom to change as Hikaru pulled a camera out of no where with an equally evil grin on his face.

An irritated look crossed her face, "Is that really necessarry?", her question ignored as Kaoru came out in the dress, and posed as Hikaru snapped away on the camera.

"Thats good! Just wait till we go home, then we can put 'Haruhi' " he said with a glance back at her, "in our mothers designs."

'God help me..'


	3. Home sweet home

She and Hikaru sat in semi-awkward silence as they made their way to the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru because it would be his first time without his brother, and her because she still wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

It was hard for her to believe that she was in another body. 'On the bright side I wont have to pretend to be a boy anymore, I really am one now.' she though in an ironic tone.

"Ne Haruhi-"

"Call me Kaoru." she interrupted.

"Why?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Because it would be strange if you started calling your twin Haruhi." her voice full of boredom and not belaying the turmoil of emotions rushing through her.

"Oh, right."he didn't say anything after that.

She wondered what it will be like to be 'Kaoru'. She didn't know if she could do a convincing job of it, but she will do her best. After all, it wouldn't be good if she was hauled off to an insane asylum. No, that wouldn't do at all.

Hakaru took out his camera and began to flip through the pictures he took of 'her' earlier today. A slight smirk on his face, "just wait till Tono sees these!"

"Your not going to show him!" she said in a firm voice trying to cover up her panic. Knowing Tamaki, he would blow it up and hang it on his wall so that he could look upon his 'daughters' face. The thought alone disturbed her.

"But your so cute in them!"

"That's not me! I would never make that expression!" she said referring to the coy look and slight blush Kaoru had put on her face. It was a lot of hard work on her part to try and get them to stop exploiting the situation they where in.

"Aw, Haruhi, it's all in good fun!" he said as he hid the camera from her reaching hands.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you where in my place." she said. In her place... a grin worthy of the face she was using slowly crept up, "On second thought, show them to him, it will by fun to watch Kaoru deal with that." her voice slightly smug, he wouldn't do it if his brother was on the line.

"Who said that I was going to show it to him right away?" he asked in a light voice, "maybe I was going to wait a while, maybe until you are you again. It wouldn't be as fun if Kaoru wasn't there to share in the joy." His face too taking on a slightly evil grin that matched the one that just fell off of her face.

"Give me that!" she said as she reached over him to get the camera that he kept just slightly out of her reach in a teasing manner.

"Hahaha! You didn't actually think I would do that to Kaoru did you? Your reaction is way too fun!" he spoke to the seething 'boy'. He snickered, "don't worry Haruhi, Kaoru and I will protect you." he said as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

She could smell the faint musk of expensive cologne on him, "how very valiant of you." she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Almost like Tamaki." she said as a light after thought with a sideways glance. "And I told you to call me Kaoru."

At this the mood in the back of the car turned somber. "It's hard to. You don't act anything like him, and I can't see you as him." he said in a soft voice.

She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure we will find a way to fix this. We just have to hang in there until we can."

"Hahaha, your right, it will be fine, and by next week Tono will have these pictures of you hanging in his room." he said switching back into a playful tone that made her wonder how often he did that. Hid his emotions that is.

Despite her knowing that it was fake she refrained from saying anything, he will come around, and he had the right to keep his thoughts to himself. She would respect that. "I told you, you are not showing them." she said in a apathetic voice.

"Well, Home sweet home." Hikaru said as they pulled up in front of the grand mansion, and stepped out of the car into the cool evening air.

Haruhi tried her best to look like she belonged, and not follow Hikaru too noticeably. She had never been to the Hitacchin mansion, but she was not surprised by the extravagance of it. She wondered what they must think of her apartment when they have lived like this all their life, not that she cared too much, she wasn't ashamed of being a 'commoner' as they so eloquently put it.

"Good evening Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama" the twin maids said in unison as they greeted them at the door. Haruhi didn't care for these maids much, she didn't appreciate them pouncing on her over summer break, even if it was on the real Kaoru's orders.

They made their way up the large stairs and headed down one of the many hallways in the mansion. "Mother is away in Italy right now for a fashion show, and she wont be back until next week, so we have until then to turn you into a convincing Kaoru." He said as he pushed open one of the ornament doors. "This is out room. You remember how to get here don't you?"he asked in a teasing voice.

"It's not that hard to remember" she said in a stiff voice. In truth she thought it was farly confusing. There where so many halls and so many door, she was sure that she will get lost if ever she was left to find it on her own. "What about your father?" she asked in a thoughtful voice.

"He died a while ago." his voice flat. Haruhi was silent and for that Hikaru was greatful.

* * *

Ello! Thank you for reading my story, and please review! They make the sunshine, and it's raining right now so I could use a little. LOL


	4. The Morning After

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Hikaru in his bed on the other side of the room. She thought it was a little strange that they shared a room when there was plenty of room in the house for them each to have their own. Though with how close they where it wasn't all that surprising.

She climbed out of the now rumpled bed sheets and to the side of Hikaru's bed. "Hikaru, wake up." she lightly shook his shoulder, glancing at the clock to see that it read 11:17. She was surprised that she slept in so late, but she contributed it to the fact that Kaoru's bed was a lot more comfortable that her own though she would loath to admit it. "Hikaru, wake up." she said in a slightly louder voice, she was still getting used to the fact that it was deeper that she was used to.

"Go away Kaoru." he said in a sleepy voice as he swatted her hand away. She sighed and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open.

"Wake up." she said with slightly less patients as the light came flooding into the room. He rolled over, and hid his face under the covers in an attempt to escape the bright rays. Haruhi was not in a mood to wait around, and they have things to do today so she walked up to the bed once again and pulled the blankets off of him.

"Hey!" he exclamed in a sleep filled voice as he sits up to see where his covers had gone. His eyes meet her face that had a slight blush on it and remembered that it was haruhi standing there, and not his brother.

"Why are you in your underwear?" she asked as she averted her eyes to look at the wall that all of a sudden seemed much more interesting than before.

"I know that you are not used to seeing such nice walls, but are they really that interesting?" he asked in an amused voice. "And I always sleep in my boxers." he said as he got out of bed and pulled on the pajama pants that where at the side of his bed.

"Gee that's nice." she mocked. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Is that what you woke me up for?" he asked in a mildly irritated tone as he ran his hand through his tousled hair.

"Well if you want I can ask one of the maids, and tell them that I'm not really Kaoru, and I have no Idea where to go." she scoffed.

"Well when you put it that way, I will be happy to point the way to you." he said with a mock bow. "right next door." he said in a light voice, already shuffling through the closet for something to wear. Haruhi too went to the closet to get cloths when Hikaru tossed a pair of pants to her, quickly followed by a shirt, and boxers. "Towels are in the cabinet." he said as he once again went into the ridiculously large closet for what she presumed his own cloths.

* * *

Haruhi came back into the room to see that Hikaru had showered also, and was fixing his hair in front of a large mirror. She sat down of 'her' bed and picked up a book that she had brought with her form her house. Haruhi wasn't the type to dwell on unpleasant things, but she couldn't help but feel frustrated about being stuck in her friends body. She was a little embarrassed when she was showering, she kept her eyes closed the entire time. She just hoped that Kaoru showed the same courtesy.

"Come here Haruhi." Hikaru called from across the room.

"It's Kaoru" she corrected lightly as she walked up to him. "What?"

"Turn around" he said as he spun her by her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she felt his hands touch 'her' hair.

"What does it look like, your hair." his fingers forming the spikes in the back. "It's looks horrible, and I doubt you know how Kaoru does it, so I'm doing it for you." She almost shivered as his breath ghosted across the back of her neck. She didn't really mind, she even liked it, his nimble fingers felt good running through her hair, thought she noted that it really wasn't her hair his fingers where in, but Kaoru's.

He nudged her to turn back around, as he finished up the front, Parting it in the right spot, and smoothing it out. She noticed that his green eyes, had flecks of yellow in them. She never noticed that before, whether it was because she never took the time, or it just was because her face had never been this close, she wasn't sure. Well, they had been close before, when he was trying to get a rise out of Tamaki, but she was always looking away in irritation.

"There. Done." he said as he walked away.

"Thanks." she said as they both walked out of the room. They where heading over to her apartment to meet up with Kaoru. She hoped that he didn't blow it with her dad, but then again, her dad worked late last night so there was a good chance that he was too tired to notice the subtle difference, or as she hoped, Kaoru was asleep when he got home.

Haruhi knocked on the door since she gave her key to Kaoru. It was strange, having to knock on your own door, she thought. Hikaru was standing behind her with his hands in hid pockets. The door suddenly swung open to revile a frustrated looking Kaoru, which was quickly replaced with relief when he saw them standing there.

"About time you tow got here." he said as he stepped out of the door way to let them in. He quickly made his way into the kitchen with the other two trailing behind.

As soon as Haruhi stepped into the kitchen she was overwhelmed by the scent of something burning. "What did you do in here?" she asked as she scrunched her nose at the smell.

"I was trying to make toast." he said as he pointed to the trash can that was filled with burnt bread. I tried a few times, and I think I almost have it." He said in a slightly put out voice, that had some hope in it at the end.

"Your not serious are you? You didn't seriously burn all of that on accident." she said in a tightly controlled voice.

"Well what do you expect, I've never had to cook before." he said in an irritated voice. "and I'm hungry."

Haruhi gave him a blank look then set out to make him breakfast least he burn more than just toast. "What do you want?" she asked as she bagan to rummage through the refrigerator.

"Hmm... some french toast, an omelet, and bacon."

Her eyebrow gave an irritated tick, "How long do you think that all will take me, and do you really think you can eat that much?" she paused to look at him.

"It's fine, your used to cooking." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Damn rich bastard." she mumbled as she got out all the things she would need to make an omelet.

"That's mean Haruhi," he wined "I can't help that." his face contorted in mock hurt.

"No, but you can help your attitude." she closed the door, "I'll make you an omelet, and toast. That's all."

********

********

********

*****REVIEW*****

************

********

****

*


	5. Keep the secret

"So, what is so important that I have to learn?" Kaoru asked in a bored tone.

Haruhi gave him a blank look, "What are your grades right now?"

"um... I think about a B" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well you need to start getting an A now." she said as she pulled out her recent homework, and things coming up on the next test. "I can't afford to get a B, so you need to start studying." she said as she placed the stack in front of him.

"But Haruhi, that's no fun!" he wined as he leaned back into the couch. He sat there pouting when suddenly his face broke out into an evil like grin. "Haruhi, I think we should be more worried about how you act." he said in a mockingly serious voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a cautious voice, she just knew he was up to something.

"Well, I can easily get a better grade if I study, which I could do by myself, but I doubt you could do a convincing job of me." he said in a know it all fashion. "Besides, I can do a perfect imitation of you with little effort."

"Oh ya? lets see it then." she challenged.

Kaoru got a teasing glint in his eye, "Oh no, I don't have time for that, I have to study!" he said making his voice sound flatter that natural.

"There is nothing wrong with studying." she said in a defensive voice.

"Yeah, if you don't have a life, and I do." he rebutted.

"Not all of us have a large amount to buy our way into college. Some of us, as hard as it may be for you to understand, have to work for what they get." she said in a condescending tone. "and as long as you are in my body, you don't have anymore of a life than I do."

A look of horror crossed his face at her words.

"Haven't thought of it have you? 'I' can't be seen at your mothers fashion shows, and 'I' don't own vacation resorts." she said in a triumphant voice.

"I'll just go with Hikaru." he said in a defiant voice as the one mentioned just watched in fascination.

"Hikaru doesn't go anywhere without 'Kaoru'."

"You can't get out of it, you have to go!"

"Not if 'Kaoru' sick!"

"What! I'm one of the healthiest people there is!" he said in shock.

"And 'you' will stay that way if my grades stay A's."

That was an ultimatum he wasn't sure he liked, but conceded. It looked like she had learned something from them after all. He and his twin thought with a slight smirk.

* * *

"Haruhi! I'm hungry." Hikaru wined. They had been there for a while, and It wasn't any fun to just watch them study.

"So get some food" she said in a distracted voice as she helped Kaoru with a math problem. "and your supposed to call me Kaoru." she said as an after thought.

"Sigh, fine." He lazily got up, and trudged his way into the kitchen. He riffled through a few of the cabinets, but couldn't find anything appealing to him. " 'Kaoru', there is nothing to eat!"

"There is plenty to eat! Make something!" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

She glanced over to see him giving her a deadpanned look.

Haruhi heaved a sigh and pushed herself up off of the coffee table. "what do you want?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Wait, I was just getting into it! You can't stop now!" Kaoru wined on the couch.

"Who do you think you are kidding, you haven't been paying half a mind to what I have been saying." she said as she riffled through the refrigerator, looking for things that she could possibly use.

"ha ha, you noticed that did you?" he said as he leaned against the counter next to his twin, that is not so much a twin anymore.

"Besides that," Hikaru cut through the retort she was just about to make, "I want a sandwich."

She slowly turned her head around to give him an incredulous look. "you mean to tell me that you don't even know how to make a sandwich?"

He gave her a mischievous grin, as he crossed his arms and propped his hip on the counter. "I do, but they are so much better when you make them."

Hkaru could swear he heard her growl under her breath, but when she turned back around with things in her hands, her face was as blank as he had ever seen it.

"I didn't tell you what I wanted on it." he said as he leaned his elbow on 'Haruhi's' head.

"You get what I give you." she said as she began to slice through meat.

"I want one too." Kaoru said in a bored tone.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your brother, is it Kaoru?" he said in a chiding voice.

"indeed it is not, I would never use a tone like that on my dear brother." Kaoru added. "If you talk to him like that, I'm not sure you can pull off being me." he said in mock thoughtfulness.

"I agree, and maybe if you keep acting like that Kaoru will forget to act like Haruhi, and then everyone will find out! You don't want that do you?"

"Just shut up and eat." she pushed two plated with sandwiched over to them. "And aren't you supposed to be calling 'her' Haruhi. With the way things are going, I'm more worried about you letting something slip than my acting."

"Whatever you say 'Kaoru' " he said in a mocking tone. before taking a bit of his sandwich.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to up-date, I have not really been into the OHSHC lately, but I will try to post at decent intervals from now on. Anyway, if you liked it, please review, and If you didn't, please tell me what I did wrong so I can try to avoid those mistakes in the future. Thank you for reading!


	6. Haruhi Joins The Dark Side

"Ne Haruhi," Hikaru said as they walked through the front door of the Hiitachiin mansion.

"Kaoru." her voice bored as she trailed behind him slightly.

"What?" he asked as he looked back at her in confusion.

"Your supposed to call me Kaoru." she responded. "To every one else I'm Kaoru, and they will thing you have lost it if you go around calling your brother by your friends name."

He paused on the stares, "It's hard." she gave him a bemused look, "To me you aren't Kaoru, you don't even look like him to me." he looked away.

"Of coarse I look like him, I'm in his body." she gave him a strange look as if worried for his sanity.

"No, you don't." he said with conviction. "Your body language is different, your expressions are different, I never know what you are thinking." his voice now held conviction. "All those things scream Haruhi, and I can't think of you in any other way."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, as if contemplating his words.

"Your still Haruhi, but..." he trailed off looking for the proper way to word what he was thinking. "It's like your only in a costume, and a bad one at that." he tried to put a bit of humor in his voice, but failed miserably.

Her gaze softened slightly, "I get that, but you can't go around calling me Haruhi in front of people." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "We'll get through this." and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

She reached the top of the stares and began to walk down one of the hall ways, "Where do you think your going?" Hikaru called after her with mirth shining in his eyes.

"Where else? To the room." she said as she continued on.

"Well I think you might want to go the other way." he said as he stood at the top of the stares with his hands in his pockets, and a smirk on his face.

"Haruhi turned around sharply and walked past him with a huff.

"You know 'Kaoru'," he said in a mocking voice, "I would think you would know the way to your own room."

Haruhi just gave another huff of irritation. Her cheeks a slight pink from embarrassment, as Hikaru strolled behind her whistling a jaunty tune in fax innocence.

* * *

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi woke to the enthusiastic shout of Tamaki. She winced slightly. She braced herself for when he would throw himself at her, and strangle her in his vice like hold. It never came.

Haruhi looked to the other side of the room where Tamaki was now being thrown off of Hikaru who in his sleepy state slugged him in the face as the rest of the host club clustered at the door with amused, and stoic expressions.

"Haruhiiii!" Tamaki wined as he cradled his pink cheek in his hand, and tears pooling in his amethyst eyes.

Hikaru barley spared him a glance as he pointed to her as he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

She panicked slightly as Tamaki came rushing at her. "Wait! I'm not Haruhi, she is. " she said as she pointed back at Hikaru. A glint in her eye daring him to challenge her.

Hikaru's hand dropped down form his hair as he gave her an incredulous look that slowly changed into a grin.

"Well, that could be true. There is a chance that I'm Haruhi." he said, enjoying the dismayed look and the hose kings face.

"No, there is no way my beloved Haruhi would slugg me like some ruffian!" he said with conviction as he continued in Haruhi's direction.

"If He is Haruhi, are you saying that she would lie to you?" His head turned down in shame. "I can't belive you would think that about your 'daughter'." he said in a hurt voice. "How could you think that about me?"

Tamaki's head snapped in his direction, with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry Haruhi! Please forgive me!"

Hikaru raised his hand to his chin in thought. "But then again, you do have a point. Haruhi wouldn't hit you would she..."

Tamki froze up at this. "You devil twin! Stop with your evil ways! You will never be able to turn me away from my daughter!"

Hikaru gave him a bored look, "Can you even tell the difference between us?" he strolled over to Haruhi, and pulled her into the walk in closet.

"What are you doing in there!?" Tamaki cried as the door shut in his face with the definite click of the lock.

Inside the closet Hikaru began to rummage through one of the many drawers to the side. "What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Come here." he said as he began to pull out identical shirts and pants. "Put these on." he said as he passed one of the outfits to Haruhi as he began to undress and put on his own.

Haruhi forced herself to look away from his bare chest, and worked her way into her own cloths.

"What you did back there was brilliant, and I have decided that this will be your practice." he said as he began to lace the belt into his pants. "If he finds out that you are Haruhi, then you fail." he said as he came over to her and began to fiddle with her hair. "it shouldn't be too hard, Tono is incredibly thick."

"If it stopped him from hugging me, I'm in." she said, committed to doing her best, and making sure Tamaki remains clueless. This was a test after all, and Haruhi always aces tests.

"You ready to be me?" he asked in a playful voice as he straitened out his own hair in the mirror.

"Ready as ever." she said as she positioned her hand on the nob, waiting for his okay.

He gave he a nod and a smirk, which she gladly returned as she pushed the door open.

She felt Hikaru come out after her, and throw his arm over her shoulder. She did the same. Hikaru had a slight tilt to the corner of his mouth. She did too. There was mischief dancing in his eyes, she had the same.

She was having fun, she now had a way to get Tamaki to stop hugging her (if only temporary) and it was too good to pass up.

"So," he said.

"which one is Haruhi?" she finished in the same tone of voice that it shocked the host club and their king into silence.

* * *

Which one was Haruhi, Tamaki really had no clue. He was sure that Haruhi would never go along with something one of the evil twins had come up with, but here he was. Unable to tell them apart.

It was almost like Kaoru was back, like the twins where whole. Yes, he decided. That must be it.

Tamaki turned around and stalked up to Kaoru (still in Haruhi's body), "Why didn't you tell me you where Haruhi again!?" he said as he enveloped the smaller in a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry Tono," came the bored voice from behind him. One of the twins, but he wasn't sure which one had spoken.

"But that's still Kaoru." The one on the right said in the same tone.

"Where is my daughter! I demand to know at once!" he said in frustration.

"Well you see, we decided it-"

"would be beneficial if-"

"we started to act the same-"

"for practice,you know?"

Haruhi was glad that she was able to watch the twins a lot. It made it much easier to predict where he was going with a conversation. She thinks she was doing well enough if the look on Tamaki's face was anything to go by.

"Nooo! Haruhi's joined the dark side!"


	7. With him at my side

Hello readers, sorry for the long waite, I was caught up in other things... any way, I will try to get the next chapter out sooner, thought I cant make any promises. lol, I would apprecate it if you would review for me, those always inspire and modivate me to post soner! I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

"Will you stop it already!" Tamaki shouted as they relaxed in the twins game room.

"Stop what?" Hikaru and Haruhi asked in unison.

It wasn't that hard to do it. Haruhi had watched the twins often enough to know what he was going to say, and it seems that he knew what she was going to say as well. She never realized how tense she always was until she had to force herself to relax to get her body language to be more like Kaoru's.

Kyouya sighed. Tamaki's yelling was beginning to wear on his nerves. Tamaki kept jumping from one 'twin' to the other, trying to get one of them to crack and revile which one is Haruhi. Kaoru, in the meanwhile was watching it all happen in amusement that he didn't even try to hide.

It was a little strange, seeing Haruhi's face twisted in a mischievous expression that had only ever been seen on the twins face. "Looks like you are having some trouble Tono." Kaoru said from his place to the side. " And here I thought that you would be able to tell you 'daughter when you saw her." he gave a fake sigh of disappointment, " how sad."

In a flash Tamaki was once again in his corner of woe. "It's not my fault..." he mumbled into the dark corner he was hunched into. "They corrupted my cute little daughter..." by now he was rocking back and forth in near hysteria.

"Stupid" Haruhi mumbled as she rolled her eyes in his direction.

Tamaki's ear perked up as he heard her say this, he suddenly came rushing over to her and engulfed her in his biggest bear hug yet! "Haruhi! I know it's you!"

Haruhi sputtered in disbelief, trying to compose herself, "wrong one Tono". she tried to go for a teasing tone, but her lack of oxygen prevented that.

"No, I would know that tone of voice anywhere. You are Haruhi!" he said with conviction.

"Ah, looks like the jig is up," Hikaru said leaning up against the wall, "and you where doing so well too."

"That she was, Hikaru." Kaoru said as he went to stand beside his twin. "but I think she will be able to pull it off at school" he said in a thoughtful voice as he placed his hand on his chin.

With Tamaki's hug getting very old very fast, Haruhi used her new found strength (being a boy now and all) and pushed Tamaki away.

"Haruhi!" he wined as he rubbed his now aching chest, he was sure that he would have hand shaped bruises now. "It's okay to give daddy a hug, it doesn't matter if you are stuck in that icky boys body, father will love you anyways."

"Leave me alone senpai." she said with irritation and exasperation dripping from her every word.

"But Haruhi!"

She sighed, it looked like the fun was over, and this was going to be a long day...

* * *

Haruhi sat beside Hikaru, not yet ready to move out of her seat in the plush limousine.

"Haruhi," he said as he put a supportive hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to worry, I wont let you mess up".

She heaved a great sigh, they where parked outside of the school, with a few minutes to spare. She wasn't sure if she was ready to walk through the doors as Kaoru Hitacchin, but ready or not, it had to be done.

"Okay, lets go" she said as he fixed her face into the playful expression she always saw the twins with, and opened the door with a sence of determination.

Before she could step out, Hikaru gently but firmly grabbed her wrist to catch her attention. She turned around to see him with a slightly concerned expression on his usually care free face, it made her heart skip for a moment, so fleetingly that she could almost pretend that it didn't happen.

He must have been pleased with what he saw on her face for he gave her an uncharacteristically gently smile, "good girl", and let her go.

She stepped out into the chilly morning breeze. She relished the feel of it against her face and in her hair.

The next moment she felt an arm slung over her shoulder, a gesture not uncommon between the Hitacchin twins, and set off the the doors. The comforting weight of his arm giving her courage.

If he was there with her, she could do it. Of that she had no doubt.


	8. Note passing

She and Hikaru walked into the classroom to see Kaoru already seated at her desk and reading a book. At least that is what she thought until she saw that his eyes where not moving.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru said from beside her, giving her a side glance, telling her to follow along.

"Did you miss us?" she asked as she slung her arm over his shoulder, and Hikaru leaned against his desk.

"No" Kaoru said in the clipped tone that she would have used had the roles been reversed.

"I'm hurt!" Hikaru said with a hand over his chest as if to show how hurt he was.

Haruhi leaned in closer to him so that her mouth was next to his ear. "Those are some strong words there." Then in a quieter voice so that no one could hear them, "next time you pretend to read, be a bit more convincing about it." and went to move away.

Kaoru gave her a side leer, "and here I thought you where going to whisper dirty things into my ear. I must say, I am disappointed."

She took a quick glance around the room to make sure that no one was looking, then gave him a warning look as if to tell him to watch how he acts.

All she got in return was a cheeky smile, and a wink. She didn't know whether to be amused, or irritated.

She and Hikaru plopped down into their seats on opposite sides of Kaoru as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

It was only about ten minutes into the period when she felt a scrap of paper hit her arm. she descretly picked it up, and unfolded it to see what it was about.

Kaoru and I always pass notes in class. Go along with it.

She looked up from the scrap at Hikaru who's chin was resting in the palm of his hand, and looking at her through half lidded eyes. She felt a shiver go up her spine at that look.

She quickly tyrned her attention back to the little slip of paper on her desk and scrawled her response.

How come I never noticed this before?

She looked back up to the front of the room, and tossed the note back when teachers back was turned.

She cast a glance over to Hikaru to see him bent over the paper with a smirk on his face. Her eyes where drawn to his hand as it flew across the page and back.

She looked down at her own hand. It looked the same, but why was it so different? She couldn't help but wonder.

Her hand shot up to her face where the note hit, sending a glare over to the offender, he just gave her another cheeky smile, that showed just how sorry he was. With one last glare sent his was she looked down at what he wrote.

It's because you are always too busy being a good student.

Though I don't know how you could, listening to this teacher

is going to make my ears bleed, I swear!

He then went on to draw an offensive picture of said teacher. A crude imitation of him. She had to hold back her laughter.

Nice picture, though I bet a five-year-old

could do a better job than that!

She flicked the paper back at him, just barley missing his eye. As pay back for hitting her face.

It was passed back with hast.

Like you could do better.

Challenged, Haruhi began to draw her own picture of the teacher, making sure to draw in a little snot in the nose, just for his benefit, then passed it on.

He looked it over and gave a snort of laughter that quickly changed into a cough when the teacher looked his way. He hurried to write his response, then threw it at her.

"Hitacchin! What are you doing?" the teacher asked as he looked at Hikaru with a menicing stare.

"Just stretching sir." he said in a calm voice as he spread his arms in the air.

The teacher just gave him another suspicious look before going back into his lecture.

Haruhi waited a moment before she risked taking the note out of her lap. She hid it slightly under her book, so that the only part of the page that could be seen was his response.

Making fun of a teacher, very nice.

I think we have done well in corrupting

you so far.

That made her pause, she was acting different. Before she would never dream not paying attention in class. Her brows furrowed a bit, she had been acting strange...

She wasn't given a lot of time to brood on this though as just then the bell rang signaling the end of the period, and a five minute break. Had class really passed by that fast?

She quickly got out of her seat and with a quick mumble of where she was going she left for the bathroom.

Now that she thought about it, she had been going along with the twins antics more often than normal lately. She could chalk it up to the fact that she had to now, as to the rest of the world, she was one of the twins, but it was more than that, and she knew it.

She didn't have to stare at Hikaru, she didn't have to catch her breath when he got too close. She never before had her heart skip a beat when he looked at her a certain way.

Her thoughts where interrupted when the door to the bathroom opened and Hikaru walked in.

"I know the face is attractive, but you don't have to stare into the mirror, you are more than welcome to stare at me." He said in a playful voice as he leaned against the sink next to her.

His face was so close to hers, that she was having trouble keeping her composure. Then the thought struck her, she was falling for him. She was falling for Hikaru Hitacchin, who to the rest of the world, was her twin brother.

* * *

HXHXHXH

HXHXHXH

HXHXHXH

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

XHXHHXHXHXHXHXHHXH

HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHX

XHXHXHXHXHXH

HXHXHXHXH

HXHXH

HXH

**Review**


	9. Into the Dark

Haruhi was being broody, she knew that she was, and she knew that it was causing problems, but she couldn't help it. It was not every day that a girl/boy realized that she had the hots for her/his twin brother. It was making her extremely frustrated! She was just tired of the whole situation. She didn't want to be Kaoru, she wanted to be Haruhi so that if she did decide that she wanted something with Hikaru, she wouldn't be breaking the law with incest.

She let out a sigh and absent mindedly walked to her place in the host club as they got ready to open their doors for the customers that where surly waiting on the other side.

"And where do you think you are going?" Hikaru asked in an amused voice, his hand reaching out to grab her wrist.

It then hit her that she was going to 'Haruhi's' table when she should be at Kaoru's. "Oops" she said as she let him lead her back to where she was supposed to be.

"Look," he said turning to her and pushing her down onto a couch, "I know you have had a lot on your mind today," she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off "and I won't ask you about it, but you need to get your act together. Okay?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Ya, I know." she said as she ran her hand through her hair. "I'll do better." she said with a small smile.

"well," he smirked at her, "you can start by not messing up your hair." his fingers gently ran across her head, putting her haid back into place.

"Oops."

"Ya," he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye with a smile, "oops."

Just then the doors to the third music room opened and girls came, taking their seats with their favorite hosts.

* * *

Haruhi walked into the kitchen off to the side of the third music room with a slight blush on her face. She felt perverted. '_It was all acting.' _she told herself as she busied herself with putting away all the sweets that where not eaten that day. _'He did that stuff with his twin, it meant nothing.'_She said in her head as she thought back to the way that he held her face in gentle hands as he leaned close to her. His breath fanning across her up turned cheeks.

CRASH!

"Crap!" She jolted out of her thoughts as the plate that was in her hands shattered onto the floor. She busied herself with picking up the pieces of china off of the floor with care to not cut herself.

"That is going to add onto your debt." A cool voice said from behind her causing her to slip and cut her index finger on a small jagged piece.

"Kyouya-senpai" she turned back to the glass on the floor, "Is there something I can help you with" she said as she tossed the larger fragments into the garbage and swept up the rest with a wet rag.

"We are having a small meeting before we leave." he was half way out the door when he turned back, "Don't keep us waiting." and walked away.

She hurried after him after throwing the rag into the sink on her way out.

"Ah! Haruhi, your here!" Tamaki exclaimed as she came into the room where the rest of the hosts where waiting.

"What's this meeting about?" Kaoru asked in a bored voice as he lounged on a near by couch.

Tamaki rubbed his hands together as a grin broke out on his face. "I have a plan..." he said as he broke out into an evil chuckle that was uncharacteristic of them.

"Oh?" Hikaru looked slightly interested. "What plan would that be?" he leaned forward slightly in his seat next to Kaoru.

"We are going to invade the Black Magic club, and take our revenge! Then they will have to fix you two!"

Everyone stared at him with blank looks.

"And how are we going to do that?" she asked, staring at him with an expressionless, yet intent look in her eyes.

"Uh, that is... We're going to..." he was now fiddling with his fingers with an unsure look on his face as he shuffled his feet around. "Set up boobie traps?"

"Why not just look through their stuff to see if there is a way to fix it?" Kyouya sugested over the top of his computer.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya as he pushed up his glasses. "I was going to say that."

"Right" he snapped his lap top shut. "let's go then."

"Do you think we will find the cure?" Hunny asked hopefully from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"Ah"

"Do we even know where the Black Magic club is?" Hikaru asked in curiosity as he followed the others.

"I've never heard where it is." Kaoru said from his side.

"It's in the basements basement." Kyouya said as he lead the others with long strides.

"How can a basement have a basement?" Haruhi mumbled under her breath. "That's just unnecessary"

They descended down the flight of stairs that led to the basement where it steadily got darker till it wasn't possible to see the hand in front of her face. Haruhi ran her hand along the wall, feeling her way around the room for a light switch.

"Ah! How can we find anything in this dark!" Tamaki shouted as he began to panic at the base of the stairs.

"What are you talking about Tono, I can see perfectly fine" Hikaru voice sounding perplexed.

"Ya, The lights are on." Kaoru chimed in. "Don't tell me," he gasped out

"You've been cursed!"exclaimed Hikaru in a horror filled voice.

Haruhi's fingers finally found the switch, and deftly turned it on. "Stop messing with him, do you know how long it will take to calm him down." she said with a slightly disapproving frown on her face.

"Aw, it's okay now Tono," Kaoru walked over to where he was sobbing into his hands.

"It was a joke," Hikaru pried Tamaki's hands away from his eyes. "See, light!"

"Nooooo! It's just my mind playing tricks on me!" he wailed.

"Just leave him." Kyouya said in a huff as he continued on his way to the basements basement. The others soon following.

"Wait!" Tamaki shouted as he jumped to his feet, "You can't leave me behind!" he said as he ran after them.

Sorry for the delay, please review!


	10. The Mix

_**Important Note**_: Just so you know, it might get a little confusing in this chapter. So if I have "text like this" it is speaking, and if I have 'text like this', it is thinking. Also, thinking may be in a summarized form.

"Hey Kyouya," Tamaki whispered as he sided up next to his friend. "Are you sure no one is going to be in there?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, and glanced at the host club king out of the corner of his eye, "The data shows that the Black Magic club members all clear out at 4:00. It is now 4:34." He said in a smooth tone. "None of them are known to linger. There is a miniscule chance that one of them will be there."

Tamaki looked reassured. His fears of their dark magic put to rest for the moment.

"But what if it is the occasion for that miniscule chance?" Hikaru asked for the sole purpose of scaring the french man.

tamaki's head snapped in Kyouya's direction.

"That is not the case." He said with out a single change in expression or pause. "I checked the security cameras and there has not been sign of anyone in there since 4:12." His tone matter-of-face.

Haruhi speculated that that was the only thing that she had in common with the shadow king. They preferred not to dance around the subject as the other club members seemed to do at times. "Don't you mean hacked" she whispered to herself. She was certain that students where not allowed access to the security cameras, no matter how distinguished their background is.

"Did you say something Haruhi?" Kyouya asked in a falsely polite voice that clashed with the dangerous aura he was emitting.

"Ah," she sweat dropped "Nothing, nothing." she waved her hands in front of her in a negative gesture as she gave a nervous laugh.

"I thought not." he didn't even turn around.

_'Damn rich bastard'_

Tamaki, now confident that there was no danger, charged forward, and threw open the Gothic styled door that lead to the Black Magic club room without a second thought. Haruhi and the others shuffled in after at a much more sedated pace. They all looked around the room in curiosity, but with no clue as to where to start their search, or what they where searching for even.

"Takashi and I will look on that side of the room." Hunny said in a cheerful voice as he pulled his taller cousin with him as he bounded to the right.

"Yosh! we will look here." Kaoru said as he and his twin made their way to the back wall.

Kyouya sat down in a near by chair at a desk that was situated along the left wall.

Haruhi turned to the wall that the door that they had just come through was, and began to search the shelf's that where covered in books, jars, and other odd assortments that she didn't quite know what they where.

Tamaki, realizing that he was the only one left in the middle of the room, scuttled over to the left wall and began pulling everything he found remotely interesting off of the shelf's, and dropping it in a pile when he moved on to the next thing. They twins seemed to be following the same method. Haruhi just looked at them in disbelief.

"I don't think that's very smart..." she said in a slightly worries voice.

"What's wrong with it?" Hikaru asked, distracted.

"Well," she she placed the jar that she was holding back on it's spot on the shelf. "If you don't put things back where you found them, they might notice that we where here." she said as she lifted a heavy book and flipped through the pages, then shoved it back in it's place.

"So?" Kaoru shook a jar, it's contents making a disturbing squelching noise that just sounded unnatural.

"How many people do you know that would be willing and have a need to break into their club?" she gave him a flat look.

He looked at her blankly.

"Only us." she said pointed out the obvious.

Everyone was still for a moment, then the twins and tamaki began to scramble to put things back in there place, or as close to their place as they could remember.

"Ah," Mori's deep voice rumbled. "I found something." Haruhi and the others moved in closer to see what it was that he held in his hand. it was jar with a wall down the center, separating a black powder from a light golden one.

"How can you be sure it will work?" Tamaki questioned with a contemplative look on his face.

"It says so on the label." he turned the jar over so that they could all clearly see the label. On the black half it said "soul switching", and on the golden side, written in clear script where the words "reversal".

"YES!" Tamaki exclaimed, taking it into his hands. "With this I will have my Haruhi back!" He pried open the lid, and took a handful of the powder, and promptly threw it on the Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru as he didn't know at the moment which was which.

Haruhi immediately felt a dizzying sensation over come her as she fell to her hands and knees, breaking out into a cold sweat. The whole world seeming to tilt with out her. For a moment, she was sure she was going to throw up. But as the nausea was about to over come her, and she placed her hand on her stomach in anticipation of bending over in order to heave out all the lunch and snacks she had that day, it was suddenly over. As if it had never happened in the first place. She took a moment to register the face that she felt perfectly fine.

'Ugh' Kaoru grunted in slight discomfort.

'What the hell was that?' Hikaru's voice came out disgruntled.

"Who knows" Haruhi slowly got to her feet which she immediately noticed where her own.

'I think I'm going to be sick' Hikaru grumbled as he hefted himself to his feet, and leaned against the book case next to him.

"Stop being such a baby Hikaru." she said in a slightly irritated voice. "It's already over."

Everyone turned to look at her with perplexed expressions. "What?" her tone slightly defensive.

"I didn't say anything." He said with a bemused expression as everyone exchanged looks that clearly where questioning her sanity.

"But you did..." Kaoru trailed off as he looked up at his brother from where he was reclining on the floor.

Haruhi nodded her head in agreement. "You where wining about being sick" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Thinking that he must have hit his head when he fell down.

"Hey! I didn't hit my head!" He said slightly offended as Kaoru snickered to himself.

"Don't get offended, it's a plausible explanation for forgetting what you just... said..." but Haruhi had been watching his face, and he didn't _say_ anything. His mouth had not moved the entire time. Suddenly the realization hit her. He didn't say anything, because he was thinking it.

"Oh shit" Kaoru's voice broke the silence.

"Care to let enlighten us? " Kyouya said in a commanding voice that left no room for argument.

"Well you see," Kaoru started.

"They are in their right bodes now," Hikaru continued.

"But I think our minds got a little mixed up." Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because now we can hear each others thoughts." Hikaru's voice was beginning to calm down as he got control of himself once again.

Their bodies where no longer switched, which was a good thing, but now, their minds where mixed.

Haruhi felt a shiver run up her spine. This could not be happening. Right when she got one Hitacchin out of her body, two of them invaded her head. And she had things that she didn't want them them to know, especially one in particular... not yet, and she was not sure if she ever would. She had to force herself to stop that train of thought least she be found out...

Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a curious look. 'what don't you want us to know Haruhi?' they thought at the same time.

So there you go. A twist in the story. :) I hope you like it. Things should really start to get interesting now! Please read and review. And I promise, I will try to not take a month to up-date next. :)


	11. Lapse of Sanity

I put up the next chapter quickly! Arent you proud of me! lol, any way, you know the drill. Read and Review. :)

Haruhi was quickly finding this experience more tiring than the last one. At lease when she was in Kaoru's body, her mind was her own which was not the case now. She was constantly having her thoughts interrupted by that of the twins and it was quickly giving her a headache. Though to be fare, she was probably having the same effect on them.

Hikaru mentally snickered. Maybe not. 'Calm down Haruhi, it's only bothering you because your thinking about it too much.' his tone light as he patted her on the shoulder as they sat in the Hitacchin limo on their way to Haruhi's house in order to drop her off.

'In fact, you thinking about it so much is making us think about it too.' Kaoru thought as he gazed out the limo window that she could almost see through his eyes. Not quite.

'So do us a favor, and try not to think about it.' Hikaru finished as he leaned back in his seat.

Haruhi grumbled in annoyance at their double teaming her. Also at the face that they still seemed to have silent communication with each other. She was in their head! How the hell could they know what the other was going to say before they even think it!

They burst out laughing at her disbelieving thoughts. "It's a twin thing" they said through bursts of laughter.

"Though I have to say that I didn't think you thoughts would be so... excited." Kaoru wiped stray tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"Ya, you act so calm most of the time." Hikaru grinned at her. It momentary made her heart beat faster before she quickly got herself in check again. "It's surprising to see that you are really very energetic inside." She breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't notice her momentary lose of control over her emotions and lapse in sanity. That, she decided, is what she was going to call theses...feelings that she was having. She was just so glad that they could not read her emotions too. She would just die if they could.

'What are you going on about Haruhi' they both thought at the same time.

'Nothing important' she thought in a lofty tone. It seemed, that they could only hear the thoughts in the forefront of her mind, and the rest, was just static in their ears. For that, she was eternally grateful. As long as she thought of something more, she could have privacy in her mind. Though it would take a lot of practice to think of two things at once successfully.

'Huh? Is that so?' Hikaru pondered. 'We'll see how long you can keep from us whatever it is you are thinking...'he challenged with a cheeky smirk. Causing her eyes to go slightly glassy for a moment.

'skull, humerus, radius, ulna...' Haruhi began to recite.

The twins looked at her in disbelief. 'Are you naming bones to block me out of your thoughts?' Hikaru thought Incredulously.

Her thoughts began to work more furiously. 'vertebra, sternum, ribs, pelvis...'

"You can't be serious!" Hikaru voiced out loud as Kaoru's thoughts worked furiously, though where being blocked out by Haruhi's mind shouting.

'sacrum, femur, tibia, fibula...'

Kaoru eyed her with interest, and mild suspicion. It had been for a brief moment, but he could have sworn that what caused her to react this way... was Hikaru.

He would have to listen more carefully in the future. It was true, that Haruhi had found a way to block them from her real thoughts, but she wont stop blocking until after she begins to think something that she really didn't want them to know, That left his time to catch a glimpse of her secret. And he was dying to find out.

Half an hour after she was dropped, Haruhi could be found in her room sitting on her bed with a pillow clutched to her chest.

She could still hear their thoughts. But now it was a faint whisper in the far reaches of her mind. Easy to ignore. Another interesting thing is, it seemed that the bond got weaker with distance. A small favor she thought wryly.

She quieted her self for a moment and listened to their thoughts to see if they where paying any attention to hers. They seemed to be having a conversation with their parents, and where currently, not paying her any mind.

Haruhi berated herself for her _lapse of sanity. _She couldn't allow this to happen any more. She was sure, that given time, these newly developed feelings would go away. At least, that is what she kept telling herself.

Who was she kidding. She sagged over her pillow, face being buried in the process. Her feelings where not that fickle. She knew that when she fell, there was no getting out of it. She would just have to deal with it the way she dealt with everything else. Bury it under the heavy weight of her books and dreams.

Haruhi sat in class with the tip of her pencil tapping against her notebook irritation. She was _trying_

* * *

to listen to the lecture, and _trying_ to take notes, but the twins didn't seem to be able to shut up!

'Calm down Haruhi' she heard Kaoru think.

'Ya, it's not like you don't already know this.' Hikaru's mentally voiced in a lazy drawl.

Haruhi huffed in exasperation. 'There is a reason the teacher is reviewing the material.' she thought slowly as if it where a concept that would be difficult to grasp. 'We have a test on it tomorrow, and I can't afford a low grade on this with the grades that Kaoru,' she shot him a glare, 'has been getting for me.'

'Hey!' he shot her a defensive look, 'I didn't get you a grade lower than a B-!'

'And I'm here on a scholarship!' She shot back. 'I have to have the highest GPA or I risk being kicked out.' She looked back down at her blank page. 'So stop distracting me.'

She turned her attention back to the front of class and listened to the teachers droning voice lecturing on and on. At least now they where trying to keep their thoughts quiet.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, can you make me a commoner lunch tomorrow?" Hikaru asked with a grin as they sat down together at lunch.

Haruhi looked up from her bento box, slightly confused. "Why would you want what I make when you have that?" she pointed to the rich food on his silver trey.

"Because Kaoru got to have a commoner bento when he was you, but I never got to and he was telling me about how good it was and everything, so I want one too!" he said in a slightly winy voice as he stabbed his steak with his fork.

Kaoru observed as Haruhi's thoughts seemed to stop for a moment, and her cheeks took on a light blush that was hardly noticeable, and he would not have seen if he had not been looking for it.

Haruhi focused her thoughts on her lunch that she was staring at intently. "It's nothing special." She said after a moments pause. She shoved a chunk of rice in her mouth.

"Just make it for me okay." He said with a happy grin. "If you don't I'll starve."

And that, apparently, was the end of the conversation as the next moment he turned in his seat to face his brother that was sitting next to him.

* * *

Haruhi sat on a sofa in the host club room reading one of her text books, and getting a head start on her homework while the twins where still distracted with their costumers, and she didn't have any to entertain.

"Haruhi!" she heard Tamaki exclaim half a second before she felt him pelt at her from behind over the back of the couch.

"Senpai!" she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me!"

"But I'm just so happy that your back to normal!" He held onto her with a vice like grip. "It has been too long since I have been able to hug you like this my child!" he tried to pull her over the back of the sofa so that he, she suspected, twirl her around in that ridiculous way of his.

"Shut up!" she glared at the wall in front of her. "This is why I didn't tell you which one was me" she said referring to the time she pretended that she was really Kaoru. "And if you keep talking about that, people will begin to question what you are talking about. Baka." she added as an after thought. She was in no mood to put up with this with the way the twins have been distracting her lately.

Tamaki's arms fell to his sides as he rushed into his corner of woe, his ego wounded at her harsh words.

"Tono, looks like you where rejected." Hikaru teased as he came up to Haruhi's side who was now standing and panting from the effort of throwing him off. He slung his arm around her waist as his twin followed his motion with her shoulder.

Tamaki sunk further into the shadows in dejection. Haruhi looked at Hikaru in irritation. "Your not making it any better."

"What do you expect Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned with an impish grin. " Tono just makes it too easy."

Haruhi had no qualms with showing her irritation. "It just causes more problems for me later." she shrugged their arms off. "Your not the one who has to deal with his hugs and winning."

"You don't mind too much." Hikaru gave her a sly look. "it get's one of us_ rich bastards_ off your back for a little while, and gives you the chance to escape."

Haruhi's glare intensified. "Don't use my thoughts against me!"

The twins broke out into laughter at her expense. Hikaru patted her head in a slightly patronizing manner. "Don't worry, it can be our little secret."


	12. Haruhi's in love

Haruhi's eye twitched as she held in the glare that earned her the title Demon number three. 'Stop cheating!' She mentally shouted as her hand flew across the page of her test.

'Calm down Haruhi' Kaoru tried to appease as his hand copies her motions.

'It's not our fault we know the answers.' Hikaru's hand moving at the same speed as the other two. 'Technically, it's not cheating.'

**_'You _**don't know the answers, **_I _**do. Your not even trying to take the test on your own.' her scowl intensifying. At first, when she figured that the twins where intentionally listening to her thoughts to get all the answers to the test, she moved her way to the last page of the test so that she was not doing the same problems as them at the same time, thus, not giving them the answers unintentionally. Only they moved to the last problem with her.

When she decided that she would choose random questions, they picked the same ones as her.

'You know,' Hikaru's pencil paused. He looked over at her with a crooked grin. 'If our cheating is anyone's fault, it's yours for giving us the answers.' his hand began to move across the paper again.

'Aint that the truth' Kaoru thought with a grin of his own.

Haruhi slapped her pencil down as she finished marking her last problem. She leaned back in her chair to wait for the testing time to be over.

On ether side of her, the twins started to doodle on the margin of their papers. Little scribbles that she didn't know what they where supposed to be.

'That's mean Haruhi.' Hikaru voiced from her side.

'It's clearly a picture of Tono dressed up in a clown suite.' Kaoru said in a knowing tone.

'Ya, from that one time that he wanted to have a circus theme...' Hikaru shivered slightly as he continued to draw. 'I'm glad Kyouya-senpai was able to talk him out of it.'

Haruhi grudgingly had to agree with that. She didn't even want to know what he was going to try to put her in... Probably a leotard that would make it painfully obvious that she was not as male as she pretended to be.

'I'd like to see that.' the twins thought simultaneously with questionable leers on their faces.

'damn rich-'

'bastards.' they cut her off.

'Really Haruhi, you are starting to get repetitive. Kaoru winked at her.

"Haruhi-kun, and you okay?" Renge questioned as she stopped in front of the cross dressers desk.

"Yes, I'm fine." her tone pleasent. Not belaying the irritation she was feeling just a moment ago. "Why?" She turned to the other girl with polite attention.

"It's just that It's not like you to not notice when the teacher tells us to hand our papers to the front." she gave Haruhi's test a pointed look. "Your usually the first one."

Haruhi blushed a bit and quickly scurried to turn her paper in. Renge was still at her desk, now leaning against it. "Sorry, I spaced out." Haruhi said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"I could tell from the way you where glaring at your desk the whole time."

"Was I?" Haruhi's voice sounded distant.

Renge gave her an appraising look, as if she was taking Haruhi apart with just her eyes. "You have been acting very strange the last few days..." she trailed off.

Haruhi, and the twins who where silently listening in on the conversation tensed slightly.

"Fist it was almost like you where a different person. The way you walked and talked where just slightly off." she put her pointer finger to her mouth in a speculating way. "Then just as I thought you where back to yourself, you start day dreaming, and you have these random expressions of annoyance, or laughter for no reason..."

Haruhi and the twins where now beginning to sweat.

Renge's face changed in the blink of an eye, from wondering to an down right giddy grin. "I know what it is!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

The twins tensed even more if that was at all possible. Ready to spirit Haruhi out of the room if need be.

"Your in love!"

They drooped in disbelief. Where in the world did she get that idea.

"Um, Renge-" Haruhi began, sweat dropping.

"There is no use in denying it Haruhi-kun." she cut off. "Women's intuition knows all." she firmly nodded.

"But I don't-"

"I will find out who it is Haruhi-kun" she grabbed Haruhi's shoulders to emphasize her seriousness. "And then she can be added to the next addition of Ouran High School Host Club doujinshi!" She twirled off, humming happly as plots raced through her mind.

"That," Hikaru said

"Was a close one." Kaoru finished as he and Hikaru leaned against her desk, forcing her to cran her neck to see their faces from where she was seated.

"We will have to be more careful in the future" Hikaru's hand ran through his hair in an agitated gesture.

"At least She thinks Haruhi is in love, and doesn't know what was really causing her 'strange' behavior." Kaoru crossed his arms.

"And we are going to make sure that she keeps thinking that."Haruhi said in a resigned voice.

"What! Why?" Hikaru questioned confused.

"Renge is a smart girl" Haruhi turned to him. "If she doesn't have something to occupy her, she may find something we don't want her to."

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "It's the best way. If anything happens in the future, Haruhi being '_in love'_ with some mysterious girl will be a good cover for strange behavior."

Hikaru still looked unsure, but didn't say anything more on it.

Sorry for the wait dearies. I have been so busy with school and after school activities. Now I know why I was never involved with clubs and sports before now. Oh well, It will be over in December, so I will be able to devote myself to what is truly important in the world. FAN FICTION! :) Any way, you know the drill my now, _**Read and Re**_**view! **I will love you forever! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed for me. They really motivate and make me happy. Hope you liked it!


	13. Use what you have

Sorry for the long wait! I was in a bit of a slump. Hopefully, I have it all out of my system, and can get back to writing more efficiently! :) Anyway, I know that this is a bit of a short chapter, but I promise you that the next one will be longer! If I'm not caught up in my stupid homework, (I swear teachers do this so that they are not the only ones who have work at home... SPITEFUL!) It will be out fairly soon. Hopefully. It also depends on the reviews I get. I can be a little spiteful if I don't get enough... Haha, Oh well! _**Read and Review please!**_

Haruhi was beginning to get suspicious of the twins that where snickering on ether side of her as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. They had been doing this all day, and it was beginning to wear on her nerves. To make it worse, her angry thoughts where only making their grins widen.

"Oh Haruhi," Hikaru threw his arm over her shoulder with a slight shake of his head. "If only you knew..."

Well she would know if they where not clouding their thoughts with random trivia to keep her from what had them so amused.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru lazily called from across the table, with Hikaru next to him. He rested his chin on his hand while playing with his food, pushing it around his plate with the end of his fork. " How exactly are you planning to make Renge think you are in love with some girl?" His eyes took on a knowing look at the mention of girl, but nether his twin or Haruhi noticed.

"Eh," Her face became pensive, "I haven't thought of it. But it cant be too hard can it?"

"I don't know Haruhi, she has been following you around all day, she is going to notice that things are not adding up." Hikaru said in a doubtful voice.

"She had?" Haruhi looked up in surprise. "I hadn't noticed..." her eyes scanned the cafeteria and came to rest on Renge, sitting a few seats down staring at her intently. Renge quickly whipped her head around when she saw Haruhi's eyes meet with hers and pretended as if she was not just staring, and was talking to the girl next to her the entire time.

The twins laughed at her as they shook their heads in disbelief. "It was so obvious Haruhi" Hikaru shoved food into his mouth.

"Really Haruhi, are you sure that your really not distracted with thoughts of this mysterious lover." Kaoru teased with a knowing look in his eye that had her squirming uncomfortably in her seat. Suspicion of the 'nice' twin beginning to set in.

"So this is what has had you two so amused all day?" Haruhi deadpanned as she realized the reason between their shared smirks and seemingly random chuckles.

"Who knew you could be so dense Haruhi" Kaoru said with mock wonder.

Hikaru grinned widely at her"Ya, I thought Tono was the only one who could pull that off"

"What about me?" Tamaki asked as he came up to their table with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Haruhi was just telling us how annoying she thinks you are." Kaoru commented in an offhanded manner, poking at his food with his fork. Hikaru beside him had to suppress a snicker behind his hand.

"Nooo! That's not true!" Tamaki turned to her with pleading eyes. "Tell them that it's not true Haruhi!"

"Shut up." she never looked up from her lunch, completely ignoring him as she happily chewed away on a roll of sushi. Tamaki ran to his corner or woe where he began to cultivate mushrooms and assorted fungi once more. Haruhi rolled her eyes in exasperation. Hikaru and Kaoru did nothing to hide their rambunctious laughter. Haruhi wondered what she ever did to deserve this...

"You met us of course!" Kaoru smiled at her.

'Right,' she thought 'mind reading.' she took a particularly vicious stab at the food in front of her.

"You know you love us Haruhi," Hikaru leaned across the table. His face closer to hers as he spoke to her with a wide smile on his face that only he could pull off.

She didn't say anything back, because she didn't want him to realize just how right he was.

* * *

Haruhi's already steady stream of customers had nearly doubled since word about her being 'in love' had begun it's circulation through the school. It seemed as if every girl was parading in front of her in hopes of catching her eye. She didn't understand. Why would the possibility of her loving someone suddenly attract so much attention. If anything, she would think that it would reduce it!

"People love a challenge," Kyouya said as if he too could read her thoughts. "That they think you are possibly taken, makes you harder to get, therefore more desirable."

She just looked at him with a blank stare. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Very little in this world does," He adjusted his glasses. "But that is how it is." He snapped his note book shut. "I trust you not to mess this up. If things continue to go as they are, you will be out of debt sooner that anticipated. You should use what you have to your advantage."

Haruhi gave him a shrewd look. "How soon is that?"

He opened his notebook and scribbled something down. He tore out the piece of paper and handed it to her.

"That soon?" she questioned in surprise. Her eyes rounded in disbelief.

"I assure you there are no mistakes," he flashed her a dark smile. "That is of course if you do not accumulate any more debt along the way."

Haruhi was filled with a sense of resolve. She would work of her debt the the Host Club. And she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. Or so she hoped.


	14. author's note

Apolagies, my dear readers.

Please forgive me, but I will have to discontinue this story.

Recently, it seems that I have lost my muse.

I simply cannot finish my stories at this time.

Later, perhaps, I will pick it up again, but for now, I cannot.

For all of you who will be disappointed, I really am sorry.

Out of the many obligations that I have, fanfiction is unfortunatly at the bottom of my list.

Ouran also holds little interest for me now as I have moved onto other animes.

Lastly, I would like to say that if you belived anything I said above, all I have to say to you is April fools!

Sorry! I just couldn't help it. :)

If you read through this post, you will notice that the first letter of every sentence spells out april fools. :) I got this idea from an author that I read a long time ago... I wish I could still remember who it was... Oh well! Leave a commont if you thought it was funny, or if you though it was lame. I don't care. I just want to hear from you. Also, just so you know, I'm not dead, and I am planning on posting again, I just don't kow when... I wasn't lying when I said that I have lost interest in Ouran, but I have every intention of finishing what I started. Eventually...


	15. Another bothersome author's note

DON'T KILL ME!

Sorry, but this is not an update... I was just wondering if you awesome fans could do something for this undeserving (and negligent) author. If you are a Harry Potter fan, (I don't understand why you would not be) then I was wondering if I could ask you to look up my new forum _**The Potter Experience**_.

Forum summery: Now that Harry Potter is over, and done, I would like to hear from you all about you stories pertaining to these wonderful books that we all adore. When you first read the books, Potter parties you may have attended,strange quirks you may have obtained.

Topic title: Tell me about your Potter Experience!

Summery: For one of my design classes, I have to make a zine on any subject of my choosing, and like any good fanatic, I'm doing Harry Potter! :) I want it to be about the life of a Potter fan. To do that, I need some fan life stories, so please tell me, and the world!

I would really appreciate it if you could help me out! Also, If you have any fan art or pictures of you and/or your friends being awesomely Harry Potter-esk I would love to see them. :)


End file.
